darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
16
Roger is not seriously injured in the car accident. Elizabeth is appalled that Carolyn went to the Blue Whale knowing Burke would be there. Synopsis : Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. The dark voices of fear are part of the strange world on top of Widows' Hill. Here in the great house that is now my home, I've listened to their murmurs and trembled at their approach. And now tragedy has almost come, and the hidden echoes of the past are moving closer and closer. Teaser Vicki is in the drawing room, first looking out the window and then with a pensive expression pausing by the portrait of Collinsport founder Isaac Collins, when the telephone rings. Bill Malloy is calling for Elizabeth with word that Roger's car accident was not as serious as it could have been. Vicki relays the message when Mrs. Stoddard enters, but Elizabeth expresses doubt that it even was an accident. Act I When questioned by Vicki about why she doesn't think it was just an accident, Elizabeth recounts that all she knows is that a man had returned to town who had reason to hate Roger. She then asks Vicki what else Mr. Malloy had to say; that the accident was definitely the result of brakes failing on the car. After taking Roger to the doctor, Bill said he would return to the scene of the crash to examine the matter further. Sensing Mrs. Stoddard's frustration at not being able to do anything further, Vicki reminds her that all they can do is wait, to which Elizabeth replies, "Wait. It seems I've been doing that all my life." At the Blue Whale, Burke feeds the jukebox and returns to the table he is sharing with Carolyn and Joe. Burke suggests they try communicating on a first-name basis, but Joe is more concerned with how he and Carolyn started their evening with plans for a movie and instead ended up at the Blue Whale. Burke advises Joe that it's a waste of time trying to figure out a woman. Ignoring Burke's comment, Joe instead turns to Carolyn and asks for a dance. Carolyn refuses and says she just wants to sit and talk. When Burke reiterates his advice, Joe snaps back in a tone ringing with contempt, "I don't remember asking you, Mr. Devlin." Joe then reminds Burke how he mentioned having an appointment with someone. Burke confirms that he's waiting for Carolyn's uncle Roger, who seems to be running late. Leaning forward and appraising Carolyn with a provocative grin, Burke admits he's not sorry that Roger has thus far failed to show up for their meeting. Carolyn tilts her head to one side, responding with an inviting smile. Act II While Joe is away from the table making a phone call, Burke has the bartender bring them a round of drinks. Burke talks with Carolyn about Joe in a positive light, describing him as hard working and ambitious. Carolyn is more critical of Joe, saying that he'll probably spend the rest of his life in Collinsport. Carolyn asks Burke if he would have stayed in town; he answers that he didn't have a choice but to leave. When Carolyn presses him for a reason, Burke suggests that he ask her uncle Roger about it. In the Collinwood kitchen, Elizabeth phones Matthew about something important and says that she'll be waiting for him. When Vicki enters having brought down a food tray from David's room, Mrs. Stoddard asks if she knew about Matthew's accident seventeen years earlier, right in the same spot where Roger's car went off the road. Vicki says that Matthew had told her, and that it had also been the brakes that caused Matthew's accident. Mrs. Stoddard confides that she regrets having allowed Roger's return to Collinwood, that it isn't a healthy environment for David to grow up in. Besides the problem with Devlin, she's also worried about Carolyn. Vicki tries to assure her that Carolyn will turn out alright, and Mrs. Stoddard says that she'll die if anything happens to Carolyn. Act III Vicki is in the kitchen preparing a tray of tea when Matthew enters, anxious to know if Mrs. Stoddard is alright. Vicki assures him that she is fine, that she just went upstairs to get some pills for a headache. A moment later Mrs. Stoddard enters to ask when the last time her brother's car was checked. Mrs. Stoddard gets Matthew to admit that he doesn't like Roger, and then asks if he'd do anything to harm him. Matthew replies that he would, but only if he were causing trouble for her. After Mrs. Stoddard provides the details of Roger's accident, Matthew says the car was serviced only two days ago and that the brakes were working perfectly; he adds that the only way they could have failed would be if they had been tampered with by someone. At the Blue Whale, Burke sits watching from the table as Carolyn and Joe dance out on the floor. In between dances Carolyn comes over to invite Burke for a dance. Burke starts to get up from his chair, but cringes when the uptempo guitar instrumental begins blaring from the jukebox, declining because he says he's too old for that. Standing right next to Burke, Carolyn provides a demonstration of dance moves to show him how it's done. Burke reminds her of how Joe punched out her last dance partner from the other night. Carolyn then kids with Joe: "He thinks you might throw a punch at him." Not in a joking mood, Joe eyes Burke with a grin that's more of a smirk saying, "I just might." Growing impatient, Joe then presses for Carolyn to leave with him so they can still make the late movie. When Carolyn suggests they invite Burke along on their date, Joe grabs his coat and storms out alone. Burke then tells Carolyn to get her coat so they can go find Joe; they leave the Blue Whale together. Act IV Elizabeth answers the phone in the foyer and is at first annoyed that it's a reporter calling for information about the accident. She says she can't talk at the moment and suggests they talk tomorrow. When Matthew enters during the phone call, she tells him to wait in the drawing room for her. In the drawing room Vicki asks Matthew if he has seen the car, and Matthew describes the wreck as being all caved in on one side, adding that it was a miracle Roger wasn't killed. When Elizabeth comes in to ask if he managed to get a close look at the car, Matthew explains that he couldn't because a photographer from the local paper started asking him questions. Mrs. Stoddard gets both Matthew and Vicki to agree to not discuss the matter with anyone until she has had a chance to talk with Mr. Collins. Elizabeth wants to get in touch with Carolyn to tell her about the accident before she hears it from someone else. Knowing that Joe had said something about taking Carolyn to a movie, Mrs. Stoddard asks Vicki if she knew what movie they were going to. Vicki then admits that Carolyn had changed her mind and wanted to go to the Blue Whale instead. Suspecting the worst, Mrs. Stoddard gets Vicki to reveal that Carolyn knew Burke would be at the Blue Whale that evening. Elizabeth is worried that in reaching out for something she didn't understand Carolyn might be hurt, and that Burke would use her to get at the family. Tag Mrs. Stoddard tells Vicki that she just called the bar, and was told that Carolyn had left a half hour ago. Trying to be encouraging, Vicki says that she's probably on her way home. Mrs. Stoddard has her doubts -- Carolyn left with Burke Devlin. Memorable quotes : Burke: Never try to figure out a woman, Joe. It's a waste of time. ---- : Burke: What do you like? : Carolyn: Does it really matter? : Burke: Well, you like Joe Haskell, for one. : Carolyn: Mmm. He's okay. : Burke: He's more than that, Carolyn. He's a nice kid, hardworking, ambitious. Feet planted on the ground. A real solid citizen. : Carolyn: Who will probably spend the rest of his life right here in Collinsport. ---- : Elizabeth: (about Collinwood) This is no place for young people. It's old and decaying and smells of death. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← George Mitchell as ← Matthew Morgan → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * During the reading of the recording slate, the announcer says, "And a happy to you all." * Final appearance of George Mitchell. He will be replaced in the role of Matthew Morgan by Thayer David beginning in episode 38. Story * Matthew was almost killed on the same spot as Roger due to brakes failing, 17 years ago. * Matthew says the brakes on Roger's car were last checked 2 days ago. * We hear about Roger's doctor Reeves and Jim Hardy from the constable's office. Reeves will appear in the next episode. Although Jim was never seen in the original series, Jonathon Marx portrays him in the Big Finish Audio Dramas, making his first appearance in Beneath the Veil. * David, who is not in this episode, is asleep. The following episode (17) begins with David asleep and experiencing a nightmare. * In the opening scene, the phone number of Collinwood is shown to be Collinsport 4099. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Vicki looks out the drawing room window, the light from camera 2 is reflected in the window. * When Burke is standing at the jukebox in the Blue Whale, the edge of the set is seen. * A stagehand can be heard saying, "Pssst! Psst!" to George Mitchell when he misses his entrance into the kitchen. * When Carolyn tries to show Burke some dance steps, he mentions that Joe punched her last dance partner in the eye. Joe actually punched the fellow in the stomach (in episode 2). * When Vicki goes to meet Matthew in the drawing room, the shadow of the boom mic travels across her head, then back again. * Actress Joan Bennett stumbles over the word "repaired". * The Collinsport Fly can be seen as Matthew leaves the drawing room. * Joan Bennett stumbles on the name Carolyn (first calling her Caryn). End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 16 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 16 Gallery ( }}) 0016